Quiero llorar
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Sakura extraña mucho a Shaoran pero trata de ser fuerte, cuando habren un concurso de escritura, podrá por fin decir todo el dolor que ciente por dentro? One-shot


Quiero llorar

Estaba otra vez en cama llorando mientras abrazaba al oso que Shaoran me regalo, estaba debajo de la colcha mientras kero trataba de consolarme.

Vamos Sakurita, tu sabes que va a volver, no tienes por que llorar-decía kero poniendo una patita sobre mi cabeza (con la colcha de por medio)

Yo se que volverá-decía yo saliendo de la colcha-pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, lo extraño-decía yo ahogando un sollozo.

Sigo sin entender que le has visto a ese mocoso-decía un poco enfadado, puede que haya pasado un año desde que resolvimos lo de la carta vacío-ahora esperanza- y que a la vez me haya declarado a Shaoran y kero se enterara de todo esto, pero aun no lo tolera-pero es tu decisión, aunque no me guste, hare lo posible para que estén juntos y te apoyare.

¡Muchísimas gracias kero!-decía quitando mis ultimas lagrimas y abrazándolo-solo por eso te daré triple ración se profiteroles-decía saliendo de mi cama y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

¡SI!-chillaba kero para luego tener estrellitas en los ojos y hacer su innumerable lista de las bondades de los dulces.

Salí de mi habitación y baje por las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina, llegando al refrigerador y buscando la torta de profiteroles del cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

El cumpleaños de Tomoyo fue bastante grande, ya que según la señora Sonomi el llegar a los 13 era el primer gran paso hacia la adultes, y que por lo tanto quiso celebrarlo a lo grande, creo que al ordenarle al pastelero un pastel de 5 metros cuadrados fue un poco exagerado, al final cada invitado tuvo que llevarse un pastel de tamaño normal para que no sobrara, por suerte Yukito comió mucho y ofreció llevarse bastante para su casa alegando que así tendría bastante postre, que bueno que Yukito come mucho.

Ya había puesto en un plato la triple porción de profiterol cuando mi papá entro a la cocina.

¿T e vas a comer todo eso hija?-preguntaba incrédulo mi papá.

Es que he tenido muchas ganas de algo dulce-decía mientras me salía unas cuantas gotas en la nuca, como me gustaría decirle a papá de las cartas y de kero, pero es demasiado complicado, además ahora ya nadie cree que en la existencia de la magia, y si yo no tuviera un libro de cartas mágicas, un báculo por dije, y un pequeño peluche parlante que se transforma en un león sin melena con alas, de seguro tampoco yo.

Mi papá se acerco a mí y me puso una mano en mi mejilla, y me miro con una mirada mezclada entre dulzura y tristeza, lo que me dejo un poco desconcertada.

Has estado muy triste-decía mi papá, yo me sorprendí por lo que dijo-¿es por ese chico?

¿Cómo lo notaste?-decía yo sonrojándome visiblemente por lo dicho.

Por que eres mi hija y te conozco-decía mi papá acariciando mi mejilla-por la forma en que sonríes y tus ojos se iluminan cuando llega una carta suya o esta al teléfono- decía mi papá abrazándome y yo le correspondía-se que lo extrañas mucho y te entiendo, yo extraño mucho a tu madre desde el cielo-decía mi papá viendo hacia el techo con una mirada de nostalgia-se que ella ya no volverá, pero ella aun vive, y vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros-decía mi papá para luego voltearme a verme-pero tu aun puedes verlo, no pierdas la fe y la esperanza, porque es lo ultimo que debes perder-dijo abrazándome.

Lo se papá, no es que haya perdido la esperanza, pero lo extraño-decía mientras una lagrima solitaria se escapaba.

Mi pequeña, no llores-decía separándose de mi secándome la lagrima-entiendo que lo extrañes, pero de seguro el no quisiera verte triste.

Tienes razón-decía separándome y poniendo mis manos –hechos puños- al frente de mí pecho-Shaoran esta tratando de volver a Japón y no puedo ponerme triste, debo ser fuerte por ambos.

Bien dicho hija-decía mi papá sonriéndome, yo me sonrojo, ¿había lanzado tamaño de discurso frente a el?-y si te sientes triste, recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo.

Si papá-decía con una sonrisa agarrando el plato de profiteroles y yendo a mi habitación.

¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Oye, ¿estuviste llorando?-decía volando hacia mi cara.

No es nada-decía poniendo el plato de profiteroles en el escritorio- ¡buen provecho!-le decía animadamente para luego dirigir mi vista hacia la ventana.

¡Que rico!-decía viendo el profiterol con brillo en los ojos, luego me vio con la mirada triste hacia la ventana, y probablemente contra todos sus instintos dijo-si quieres lo compartimos.

¿En serio?-decía incrédula sin dar crédito a lo que oía, el asintió-¡muchas gracias!- me senté, agarre la cuchara y comimos juntos el profiterol.

Al día siguiente estaba en la escuela con la mirada perdida en la ventana, cuando siento que alguien me mueve el brazo.

Sakura es el director, mejor estate atenta-susurraba Tomoyo.

Gracias-le susurraba yo.

Buenos días estudiantes-decía el director (n.a: no se como es el director, así que se los dejo a su imaginación)-el día de hoy les anuncio que habrá un concurso de escritura, puede ser una historia, una canción o un poema, el ganador dirá su obra en el auditorio y podrá faltar una semana sin tener que hacer las tareas de dicha semana. (n.a: se que eso es imposible, ¿pero se vale soñar, no?) Las solicitudes están en el pasillo en la pizarra, una vez que e inscriban deben poner su obra en administración el jueves temprano a mas tardar, y al final del día se dirá la obra del ganador y la leerá el viernes.

El director salio y las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sonó el timbre y salimos a almorzar.

¿Vas a entrar al concurso?-decía yo metiéndome una onigiri en la boca (bola de arroz)

No, las próximas semanas tengo que practica para el coro y no quiero faltar-decía Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de té helado-¿y tu?

No lo se, no tengo madera de artista-decía guardando mis cajas de almuerzo ya que había terminado de comer, guardamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al salón.

En el pasillo nos topamos con la pizarra y con la solicitud del concurso. Yo dudaba entre participar o no.

Vamos, ¿Qué puedes perder?-me animaba Tommy.

Esta bien-dije y puse mi firma en la solicitud, sonó el timbre y volvimos a clases.

Ya era miércoles, eran las 10 de la noche, estaba sentada con la luz de mi escritorio prendida y no sabia que escribir.

¿Qué puedo hacer?-decía con goma del lápiz en mi barbilla, volteo hacia mi cama, y veo el oso, lo sigo contemplando durante un tiempo, cuando se me ocurre una gran idea, me volteo y me pongo a escribir. Un par de minutos después ya había terminado.

¡Perfecto!-digo admirando mi obra, apago la luz y me acuesto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente llego temprano para dejar mi obra-cabe estacar que apenas llegue-las clases para mi sorpresa pasaron rápidamente, había llegado el final del día y ya era hora de decir quien era el ganador, todos parecían estar con los nervios a flor de piel ecepto yo, sabia que podía pero que si me emocionaba mucho y no ganaba, después estaría decepcionada.

Y el ganador es….Kinomoto Sakura-decía el director, yo aparto mi mirada de la ventana y la dirijo al parlante incrédula.

Que-¿Qué dijo?-susurre yo sin poder creerlo.

¡Felicidades! Todos denle un gran a plauso a nuestra compañera-decía con orgullo el profesor Terada, todo el mundo aplaudía mirándome.

¡Felicidades Sakura!-decía Tomoyo animada.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas casas.

¡Sabia que podrías hacerlo!-me decía Tomoyo que me estaba acompañando a casa.

Yo todavía no puedo creer que haya ganado-decía aun sin creerlo.

Y tú que decías que no tenías madera de artista-dijo Tommy dándome un cocadazo-es una pena que tengas que usar el uniforme, me encantaría que usaras uno de mis diseños-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y mirando hacia la nada-¡ya puedo imaginarte con uno de mis diseños mientras recitas tu obra! ¡hay te ves divina como siempre!

To-Tomoyo-decía con una gotita en la nuca.

¡No puedo esperar ha oír tu obra! ¡De seguro será magnifica!-decía Tommy agarrándome las manos aun con estrellitas en los ojos-por cierto, ¿Qué es? ¿Una historia, una canción o un poema?

Lo sabrás mañana-decía despidiéndome ya que habíamos llegado a la intersección-hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana-decía Tommy devolviéndome el saludo.

Llegue cansada a mi habitación, deje mi bolso en la silla del escritorio y me tire en la cama.

Estaba por dormirme cuando siento que algo se mueve en mi espalda, me levanto.

¡Por poco me ahogas!-decía kero enojado.

Lo siento kero, es que estoy muy cansada-decía bostezando-¿Qué te parece si te hago un pastel luego?

SI, SI, pastel-decía con manzanitas en las mejillas-por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Ganaste el concurso?

Me fue bien, y si gane- decía acomodándome en la cama.

Al final no supe que escribiste, cuéntame-declaraba kero sentándose en la mesita de noche.

Mas tarde kero, estoy cansada-dije soñolienta durmiéndome.

Al día siguiente me levante –sorprendentemente-temprano ahora ya era las 10, estaba apunto recitar mi obra y estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Tranquila Sakurita, estoy segura de que lo harás bien-decía Tommy tratando de tranquilizarme.

No puedo Tommy, estoy nerviosa, además no tengo tan buena voz como tu-decía nerviosa.

¿Y que tiene que ver la voz con esto?-decía una voz familiar proveniente de mi mochila, un segundo, esa voz…

Me dirijo hacia mi mochila y la abro, en mi mochila estaba…

¡Kero!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!-decía yo en susurros para que mis compañeros no me oyeran.

Es que quería oír tu obra, y como ayer no me quisiste contar, decidí venir a verte-dijo kero tratando de salvar su pellejo, lo iba reprender nuevamente, pero mi interrumpió Tomoyo.

Pero kero, no tenias que mirar a escondidas para oírlo-decía Tomoyo razonablemente-después de todo yo iba grabarlo-decía sacando su cámara de video dequiensabedonde y yo me caía al mas puro estilo anime.

Bueno ya estoy aquí, así que lo voy ver-decía decidido kero-pero Sakurita, ¿a que te refieres con que Tomoyo tiene mejor voz? ¿si es una historia o un poema no da lo mismo?

Estaba apunto de responder cuando…

Pónganse en sus asientos, se dirá la obra en breve-decía el director por el micrófono.

Ya lo oyeron, váyanse sentando

¡Buena suerte Sakurita!-decía Tommy y kero al unísono.

Unos minutos después kero y Tomoyo estaban sentados es primera fila al frente del escenario, el lugar perfecto para ver la obra.

Yo estaba atrás el telón, nerviosa.

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_-decía la voz de esperanza desde mi bolsillo, siempre llevaba estaba carta conmigo para recordar a Shaoran y siempre mantener la esperanza.

Se levanto el telón, en el estrado esta el director con un reflector apuntándole.

Estudiantes, con orgullo les presento a la ganadora del concurso de escritura, Kinomoto Sakura-decía haciendo un gesto para que pasara, yo lo obedezco y me acerco.

Una vez en el estrado respiro profundamente, dirijo mi mirada hacia el publico, al frente en primera fila esta Tomoyo con su cámara, kero esta en su regazo escondido en el bolso, al esta mi papá, mi hermano y Yukito, miro mi hoja con lo escribí, en esa hoja estaban plasmados mis sentimientos, sonrío melancólicamente.

Esto es por ti, Shaoran-decía en un susurro apenas audible.

Lo que escribí es una canción, esta canción la escribí inspirándome en que he estado triste por que una persona que quiero mucho esta lejos, la canción se llama: "quiero llorar"

**Mi corazón poco a poco desaparece**

**Por mucho tiempo que pasa mi tristeza no se va rara atrás **

**Quiero llorar y no se que hacer para que el dolor se vaya ya**

**Quiero llorar y no se que hacer**

**Quiero llorar y el dolor no se va**

**Quiero llorar**

**Quiero llorar**

**Quiero llorar**

Termino de cantar y no se tardan en oír aplausos, se cierra el telón y me dirijo hacia las escaleras.

¡Sakura estuviste magnifica!-decía Tomoyo dándome un ramo de sakuras**- **la canción es dedicada a Shaoran, ¿verdad?

Si Tomoyo-decía suspirando y dejando el ramo de sakuras en una mesa-ya no estoy tan triste como antes, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo extraño.

De haber sabido que te ponía tan triste hubiera venido antes-decía una voz familiar, no doy crédito a lo que oigo, me volteo, y allí estaba Shaoran, usando la bufanda que le tejí.

Lagrimas corren por mi ojos, ni corta no perezosa corro hasta el, pongo mis manos en su cuello.

¡Shaoran!-decía aun incrédula.

Lamento haberme tardado en volver, de haberlo sabido me hubiera dado mas prisa-decía sonriente Shaoran.

¿Cuando volviste?-decía separándome un poco viéndole el rostro, extrañaba tanto esos ojos achocolatados y esa hermosa sonrisa.

Esta mañana, venia a sorprenderte para el receso, cuando vi que al frente decía que hoy dirías tu obra ganadora, llegue a tiempo para la presentación del director, luego te presento y ahí estabas tu, te veías bastante nerviosa-dijo Shaoran haciendo que me sonrojara-luego oí tu canción. Lamento haberte causado tanta tristeza-decía Shaoran mientras sus ojos se nublaran de culpa.

Esta bien Shaoran, lo importante es que estas aquí-decía dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, y por primera vez, nos besamos.

¡Hai! Espero que les haya gustado, la canción fue escrita por mi, surgió de una pelea que tuve con mi madre :P, cuando ya estuve a solas en mi cuarto escribí esto en mi libro, una vez ya calmada pensé que era un desperdicio dejarlo sin hacer nada y me puse a escribir esto, dándole prioridad sobre mis otros proyectos, se que esta muy flojito pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
